Destinos encontrados
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Desde siempre él la a amado y aunque ella no logra recordarlo en la profundidad de sus sueños siempre su eterno amor ahi ha estado, mas el destino cruel es al empeñarse a tenerlos separados... dejando en la mente de ella solo el resplandor de su recuerdo
1. Chapter 1

**Destinos encontrados**

**Cap. 1. Tu amor, Mi amor.**

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Dentro de la habitación obscura camino entre sombras guiado por la pequeña luz de la flama que ilumina el rostro perfecto y angelical de mi princesa que yace dormida en la cama acolchonada, me siento en la cama y la veo dormir y acerco mi mano a sus cabellos castaño acercando mi rostro a su cabello para aspirar su embriagante aroma a rosas frescas y jazmines.

Escuchando el tic tac del reloj, estando a su lado sólo a la hora acordada, a la hora en que a mi princesa puedo acercarme y tocarla, enfundada en ese camisón blanco que deja al descubierto el inició de la piel blanquizca de sus senos y me permite apreciar las curvas de su precioso cuerpo para mi prohibido.

Me acuesto a su lado, acurrucándola en mi pecho, sintiendo su suave piel, los latidos de su corazón tranquilo, acariciando su suave y tersa piel que ansío probar desde aquel día en que la mire jugando en el jardín opacando con su belleza a todas las flores, conformándome con sentirla así cada noche, resignado a saber que ella a mí por siempre me ignorará, que de ella jamás una mirada obtendré.

Las horas van pasando, escucho el tic tac del reloj anunciando el amanecer, la luna llena que se va metiendo en el horizonte y la luz del día saliendo anunciando que terminara su sueño y que tendré que esperara de nuevo a la noche y conformarme con verla a lo lejos, acercándome a ella, tocándola sin sentirla, amándola sin ser correspondido, mirándola sin que ella en mi pose sus ojos color esmeralda.

La veo removerse, siento sus frágiles brazos que me rodean y la escucho bostezar, sé que su sueño está por terminar y sucumbiendo ante la tentación prohibida me atrevo al fin a sus labios rosados besar, aspirando el dulce sabor de sus labios, separándome al fin de ella para mirar al luz de sus ojos verdes, esos ojos que me enamoraron, que se posan en mi como si me miraran pero sabiendo que ignorándome siempre estará.

**P.O.V. Lita**

Abro los ojos y estiro mis brazos, sonriendo al ver aun el amanecer que poco a poco da paso a los rayos del tenue sol que van filtrándose por mi ventana, de ese tenue sol que en un lugar nublado como este pocas veces se ve y me levanto, caminando hacia el balcón, abriendo las ventanas para aspirar el aroma de la mañana y aspirar la brisa fresca del otoño.

Camino hacia adentro y veo mi reflejo en el espejo enmarcado en caoba, sonriéndome como cada día, y volteo entonces al lecho que siempre cubre mis sueños y sonrío, parece que he tenido una buena noche de sueño, una noche tranquila como pocas, más el día comienza y abro el guardarropa, sacando un hermoso vestido verde que deja mis hombros al descubierto, el cual lleva ese corset que se ciñe a mi cintura y esa falda vaporosa con crinolina de lado, un vestuario debo decir que aunque hermoso es difícil y pesado de llevar, tan difícil como es el hecho de haber nacido mujer.

Llamo a una de mis damas, la cual me ayuda a vestirme con ese elegante ajuar y me ayuda a peinar mis bucles castaños, adornándolos al final con una peineta de plata y al final camino hacia afuera, pues sé que un evento importante este día se ha de concertar más ansiosa extraño la noche, esa noche de luna plateada, con su manto estrellado en el que en mis fantasías sueño que con mi amado príncipe de ensueño me he de encontrar.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

El atardecer ilumina todo a su paso, dentro del elegante salón de pisos de mármol y paredes con incrustaciones hombres y mujeres se reúnen en lo que parece una elegante recepción de sociedad en la que se presentaran a señoritas casaderas, celoso estoy de que mi amada tan bella aparezca en ese lugar donde el vals suena y entonces ella hermosa y elegante, vestida con ese vestido dorado que deja sus hombros al descubierto y ese collar con dije de flor dorada y sus cabellos sueltos adornados por una peineta baja las escaleras convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de hombres viejos y jóvenes que como lobos hambrientos desean una mirada suya obtener, sus labios besar, su cuerpo tomar.

Celoso de que a mi amada de mi quieran me abro paso entre los invitados e inútilmente me acerco a ella y e mis brazos deseo tenerla, mas ella no siente mi tacto, me ignora y sigue de lado hasta junto a sus padres pararse y al final escucho a ese hombre de gran altura, de blanca piel y cabello azulado vestido elegantemente a mi amada acercarse.

-Me concedería el honor de esta pieza.- Lo escucho a mi amada hablarle y deseo interponerme entre ellos, decirle que mi hermosa esmeralda mía es y nadie me la ha de quitar, pero me es imposible, esta maldita dimensión me lo prohíbe y ella le cede entonces su mano y una sonrisa le regala.

-Encantada señor Black.

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Los segundos pasan, los minutos continúan y al ritmo del vals danzo con mi apuesto acompañante, el señor Sapphire Black. Atractivo y joven él es, alto y gallardo, de blanca piel y viriles facciones, cabello azulado, clavando sus orbes azules en mis ojos esmeraldas, y yo le miro, mientras amenamente charlamos.

Noto pues, que la envidia entre las chicas casaderas soy, Sapphire Black, es el chico del que esta noche, antes de esta fiesta todas las jóvenes hablaban sin parar, soñando con ser, la elegida para esta noche con el bailar.

Debo reconocer, que el señor Black apuesto es, más mi corazón sé que a él no ha de pertenecer. En él amor verdadero siempre he creído, que mi corazón sabrá reconocer, a aquel que ame con todos mis sentidos, con todo mi ser, a aquel de quien su mujer quiero solamente ser y él no ha aparecido.

El vals al fin termina, el último de la noche, y entre despedidas, poco a pocos los invitados del salón comienzan a salir, mientras yo amablemente me despido del señor Black que con otro en esta noche no me permitió bailar y después de que todos se van avanzo a mi cuarto con ansiedad donde al cubrirme con mi blusón abro el ventanal que da al balcón mirando la luna plateada que deja su luz filtrarse por mi ventana, en esa noche tan anhelada, tan espera en que siento que me relajara y con ansias vuelvo a mi cama, ansiando el placentero sueño alcanzar.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Como cada noche, veo a mi princesa en el balcón pararse, peinarse sus bucles castaños y caminar hacia su lecho donde envuelta en sabanas de fina seda y acompañada de sus cojines lentamente se va quedando dormida y entonces ahí estoy yo como siempre, velando su sueño, perdiéndome al mirar su piel, recostándome a su lado, rodeándola entre mis brazos, perdiéndome en el aroma a rosas que emana de su piel.

De pronto en medio de la noche, sus ojos verdes veo abrirse y clavarse en mí, el corazón comienza a golpearme el pecho violentamente y noto miedo en su dulce mirar, la suelto poco a poco y noto quiere gritar, pues es normal que miedo yo le pueda provocar y entonces al fin la escucho su voz dirigir a mí.

-¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Acaricio su rostro, no lo puedo evitar, la quiero tranquilizar y entonces a su pregunta respondo:

-Descuida, no te haría daño jamás, estoy aquí cuidando tu sueño, pero si así lo quieres me puedo retirar.

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Sonrío al perderme en los orbes azules, de aquel hombre que en mi cama esta, debería miedo tener de un desconocido, de que mi doncellez a la fuerza se quiera robar, mas no comprendo porque, miedo no tengo de que el aquí este, lo examino lentamente, atractivo como un adonis es… cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos azules cual el color del cielo nublado, su perfecto torso desnudo en que me aprisiona haciéndome sentir el latir de su corazón, el calor de su cuerpo… y entonces siento que mi corazón al ritmo del suyo late, no comprendo quien es él, de donde viene, pero sé que me hace sentir diferente, que me hace sentir mujer y en sus brazos quiero estar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Me atrevo a preguntar, mientras sin pudor su rostro me atrevo a acariciar.

-Andrew.

-Andrew.- Repito su nombre con sutileza, grabándome en el corazón cada letra y entonces su voz escucho en mi oído susurrar.

-Andrew es mi nombre, mi querida Lita.

Abro los ojos sorprendida, de que él mi nombre sepa, mas tan extraño es que sepa mi nombre, como extraño que el este aquí haciéndome feliz, haciéndome sentir completa, sin miedo, sin nada que temer, queriendo estar así por siempre entre sus brazos.

Siento una de sus manos grandes acariciar uno de mis brazos y siento que no puedo más que estremecerme con su contacto, mis mejillas siento encenderse cuando él su mirada azulada clava en mí y de pronto siento sus labios rozando suavemente los míos… nunca antes he besado, siento miedo de decepcionarlo, pero poco a poco el miedo cede, siento que sus labios antes he besado y sin más me entrego a ese beso dulce y apasionado temblando de placer entre sus brazos.

Su lengua de pronto siento abriéndose paso entre mis labios, jugueteando con la mía en algo que parece una danza erótica y frenética que no tendrá fin, y entonces lo siento posarse sobre cuerpo estrechándome entre sus brazos y yo me pierdo en esas sensaciones, sintiendo como el contacto de su piel me quema entremezclándose con una deliciosa sensación de aire fresco que hace que miles de sensaciones placenteras recorran cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Nuestros labios se separan, al fin por la falta de aire, me pierdo en su mirada, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo nuestros alientos entremezclarse y entonces con temor me doy cuenta de que no estoy en mi cama, de que lejos de mi habitación me encuentro y en un lugar desconocido estoy, en un lugar que es precioso, donde puedo ver la luz de la luna plateada brillar, el agua cristalina de una cascada hacia abajo precipitarse y a mi alrededor el ver pasto cubierto de extrañas y hermosas flores que en medio de la noche parecen brillar con luz propia.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó con cierto temor, pero entonces siento su mano mi mejilla acariciar, la sonrisa retorcida en su rostro dibujarse y entonces siento que a su lado no hay nada que temer.

-Estamos en mi hogar.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Sé que a mi hermosa princesa, las flores mucho le gustan, la veo mirarlas con curiosidad y la más hermosa arranco, mostrándole la luz que de ellas emiten, el color que en ellas va variando y con ella acaricio sus suaves mejillas escuchándola sonreír.

La miro tomar la flor entre sus manos, acariciando sus suaves pétalos mientras me acuesto de lado, rodeando su cintura en un abrazo.

-Me gustan las flores, pero no me gusta arrancarlas, prefiero verlas en su hábitad y morir de manera natural.

-Estas flores son especiales mi querida.- Le susurró al oído.- Pueden sobrevivir arrancadas de raíz y sus colores cambian dependiendo del estado de ánimo, dependiendo del estado de ánimo y sentimientos de quien las toca.

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Sonrió al escucharlo, mirando la flor que tiene colores entremezclados, teniendo reflejos lilas, blancos, rosas pero en ella predominando el rojizo y entonces me atrevo a preguntarle.

-¿A si?- Le pregunto.- ¿Y qué significan ahora los cambios de colores en ella?

-Cuando brillan con luz propia es porque perciben la felicidad, el amor de dos amantes, y las variaciones de color es porque perciben amor y pasión.

Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse, cuanto su voz escucho decirme lo que la hermosura de estas flores ahora significa, que él y yo nos amamos, que hechos el uno para el otro estamos y entonces lo veo ponerse de pie y cuando menos me lo espero me sorprendo al sentir que me levanta en sus brazos, besándome con pasión y me pone de pie al llegar al inicio de la bella cascada por la cual el agua cristalina va cayendo al precipicio y siento mis manos sudorizar, recordando la ocasión cuando al rio caí y a punto de ahogarme estuve.

Lo veo entonces voltear hacia mí, tomarme por la cintura, besarme con devoción.

-No temas mí querida, yo siempre te he de proteger.- Lo escucho susurrarme al oído.- Confía en mí y déjate llevar.

Cierro mis ojos y él me levanta en vilo y yo aferro mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y de pronto siento el agua fría golpetear mi piel, siento el agua de la cascada cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos y entonces aferrada a su cuerpo, encontrándome con sus labios que beso con ansiedad siento que todos mis temores desaparecen, entregándome a ese delicioso éxtasis que me hacen olvidarme de todo y de todos, como si sólo existiéramos él y yo en toda la faz del universo.

-Te amo.- Lo escuchó susurrarme cuando nuestros labios se separan, sintiendo sus manos que se deslizan por sobre mi cuerpo y le sonrió.

-Yo también te amo Andrew… mi Andrew, amor mío… siempre hemos estado juntos… desde antes… ¿Verdad?

-Antes ha sido así princesa mía.

Lo siento rodearme entre sus brazos, sus manos ansiosas acarician mi cuerpo y siento una necesidad desconocida dentro de mi ser, una extraña necesidad que mi cuerpo pide a gritos y que sé sólo él con su amor puede llenarme y saciarme, convirtiéndome en su mujer y mientras el besa mi cuello enredo mis piernas en su cuerpo, frotándome contra él.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Mis manos recorren el cuerpo de mi dulce princesa, saciándome al besar la piel de su cuello perfecto, acariciando sus curvas, aspirando el delicioso olor de su fragancia, disfrutando al sentir como a ella al fin con amor y pasión me corresponde, dispuesta a entregarse a mi sin reparos, escuchando los gemidos de placer que salen de su garganta y de pronto recuerdo que ella tan perfecta, que yo parte de su mundo no soy, que aunque la ame y desee marcarla como mía no la puedo exponer a la ira de los que jamás la podre defender y haciendo un esfuerzo por contener mi deseo me separo de su lado, ganándome de ella una mirada de molestia.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué te detienes?- La escucho preguntarme.

-No podemos.- Le respondo.- No debemos… podrías salir lastimada y y no estaría ahí para defenderte.

-Yo te amo… no quiero que te detengas… quiero ser tuya Andrew.

Acaricio sus mejillas rozadas, perdiéndome en sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas, para mí el amor pecado no es, más en su mundo la entrega entre un hombre y una mujer por pleno amor muchas veces aceptado no es, castigado muchas veces es para las mujeres entregarse al ser amado aun con amor, obligándolas a casarse por cualquier otra banal razón.

-Sabes cómo reaccionaría tu familia si descubrieran que alguien ha robado tu doncellez.

-No me importa, quédate conmigo, llévame contigo, no quiero nunca de otro hombre ser.

Veo la tristeza en su mirada, me conmueven sus palabras y de que ella me ame culpable me siento ya y la estrecho entre mis brazos, sintiendo que mi corazón se desgarra al saber que mi amor por ella prohibido es, pero me queda el consuelo de saber que ella mi recuerdo siempre de día olvidara y no sufrirá por este amor prohibido entre los dos.

-No puedo tenerte conmigo siempre mi princesa.

Veo que de sus orbes color esmeralda las lágrimas asoman cayendo por sus mejillas, y acuno su rostro entre mis manos, limpiado aquellas lagrimas traicionera, estrechándola entre mis brazos. Sé que mejor sería dejarla seguir durmiendo salir de su dulce sueño donde ella sólo me puede ver y entonces la beso una vez más, sintiendo como ella con pasión me responde hasta que al fin en su lecho de nuevo estamos, donde ella duerme de nuevo, ajena a mí, ajena a mi recuerdo, sabiendo que lo vivido esta noche será como inolvidable por la eternidad para mí, algo que quedara borrado de su mente al despertar, como un sueño precioso del que no se logre acordar.

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo, mi vestido azul de corset y amplia crinolina que se ciñe a mi cuerpo y arreglo mi cabello con una sencilla peineta, pues tengo que bajar a la sala donde mi padre me ha dicho de algo importante tener que hablar conmigo. Más sin embargo desearía dormir, que el sol se ocultara dejando salir la luna plateada y dormir con devoción como lo hago cada noche, como si algo esperara.

Abro uno de mis cajones para sacar un par de guantes y entonces veo esa extraña flor que hace días apareció en mi cama de manera extraña al despertar, brillando con luz propia, con hermoso destellos plateados, rosados y rojizos iluminando cada noche; mas sin embargo, con el paso de los días parece haber perdido su color, convirtiéndose en una flor grisácea, tan grisácea como de manera extraña siento mi corazón como si de pronto algo hubiera perdido que duele tanto en mi corazón.

Miro de nuevo a mi lecho y sonrió con tristeza, si días atrás extrañamente despertaba feliz, desde aquel día en que esta flor apareció la tristeza parece haberme embargado, perdiendo a la vez esta flor su precioso color y entonces escucho que alguien a la puerta llama y guardo la flor dentro de mi cajón.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto con voz suave.

-Mi Lady su padre la llama en la sala.- Escuchó la voz de una de mis doncellas llamándome.

-Gracias Amy, dile que en un momento estoy allá.

Sin más me miro al espejo una vez más y acarició mis labios con el dorso de mi mano, como si algo añorara y entonces camino hacia la puerta la abro y salgo de mi habitación caminando hacia abajo, pues papá me llama.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Miro a mi princesa de cabellos castaños salir de la habitación y camino a su lecho, ese su rincón donde días atrás me conformaba con su sueño velar, su piel acariciar; me queje muchas veces de su atención no poder tener, más ahora que alguna vez su mirada y su amor pude para mi tener, me siento dolido al saber que su amor para mi prohibido es, que en su dimensión yo no puedo estar y ella en mi mundo tampoco me puede acompañar, pues prohibido tenemos cruzar esa línea que divide las dos barreras que a nuestros mundos siempre han de separar.

Sé que jamás debí posar mis ojos en ella, enamorarme de su belleza grácil, pero es ella entre todas las criaturas la más preciosa y perfecta y no pude evitar con devoción amarla, mas ella solo en sus sueños conmigo puede estar, mas no puedo ser egoísta y debo soportar que ella para mí no debe ser, pues una vida tranquila y normal merece tener.

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Toda la tarde con el señor Black he conversado, mas mis sentidos parecen en otro lado haberse encontrado pues poca atención este día le he prestado.

Temerosa estoy de que permiso me haya pedido para llamarme por mi nombre y de que me haya pedido de favor que yo lo llame por su nombre, pues mi instinto me dice que esto es un intento por cortejarme que él puede tener y después de despedirlo antes de subir a mi recamara escucho a mi padre llamándome.

-Lita… ¿Podrías venir a mi despacho?

Ese tono de seriedad en la voz de mi padre no me agrada, mas como hija obediente seguirlo debo hacer y cuando llegamos al despacho me invita a sentarme frente a él más él espera a que mi madre se nos una hasta que al fin hace triunfal su entrada.

-Usted dirá padre.

-Lita, el señor Black me ha pedido tu mano, yo se la he concedido y en cinco meses será la boda.

Aquella confesión de mi padre me asusta, me hace recordar cuando a mi hermana mayor con un hombre que no amaba obligo a casarse y no puedo más que negarlo con un movimiento de cabeza, pues aun con lo puesto que el señor Black es, sé que mi amor jamás de él será.

-Me niego padre, yo no amo a ese hombre.

Miro los ojos oscuros de mi padre posarse sobre mí, mirarme con dureza, más aun con mis miedos le sostengo la mirada, podría soportar cualquier cosa, menos un compromiso sin amor.

-Lita, tienes 17 años, estas en edad apropiada para casarte, ya eres toda una mujer, además el señor Sapphire tiene buena posición y es joven, no puedes quejarte.

Sé que cuando mi padre una decisión ha tomado no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de opinión, siento las lágrimas salir de mis ojos, rodando por mis mejillas y asustada como nunca lo había estado en mi vida me postro ante sus pies, hablándole suplicantemente:

-¡Por favor padre, no puede hacer eso, yo no amo a ese señor, no quiero una boda sin amor!

-Esa es mi última palabra y no está a discusión Lita. El amor vendrá con el tiempo, además debes estar agradecida de que te estoy buscando un hombre de buena posición.

Insisto una y otra vez, más sólo logro a mi padre más enérgico es, camino hacia mi madre, quien me consuela en su regazo y entre lágrimas suplico que por mi interceda.

-¡Por favor madre, usted tiene que hacer algo!

-No puedo hacer nada pequeña, deja de vivir en una fantasía por favor, el amor siempre viene después.

Molesta me pongo de pie, defendiendo mi derecho a no ser obligada a casarme sin amor, mas solo logro a mi padre molestar aún mas y escucharlo ordenarme subir al cuarto castigada y sin cenar donde al llegar tomó aquella extraña flor que yace en mi cajón y con tristeza me vuelco sobre la cama, llorando por mi desdicha, abrazada en la almohada.

¿Acaso no merezco el amor verdadero conocer y casarme enamorada?... ¿Acaso no merezco la felicidad de sentir amor y ser amada?... ¿Acaso no tengo el derecho de entregar mi cuerpo y mi alma por amor al hombreo que mi corazón deba elegir?... Pero… ¿Dónde está ese hombre al que sin conocer añoro?... Del que sus besos ansió sin siquiera haberlos probado antes un poco… y por el cual sufre mi corazón como veo aquella flor tonarse gris cual está mi corazón.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Sufro al ver a mi princesa llorando postrada en su lecho, me pregunto yo si seré acaso el culpable de su sufrimiento, ¿Es que acaso puede sentir mi ausencia a pesar de no tener siquiera un pequeño resplandor de nuestro encuentro de amor en su mente?

Tonto fui al atreverme su sueño irrumpir y su mente traspasar por mi egoísmo de su amor y su mirada tierna para mi tener, confiando en la ley de nuestras dimensiones que dicen que ella a mí solo en sus sueños me ha de ver para al despertar olvidar, pero desde esa noche en que quiso mía ser y decidí no volverla a ver, fue entonces que aun sin recordarme vi su ojos triste durante el día, su alma y su corazón entristecer.

Quise que amara al prometido que sus padres le han designado aunque muriera yo de celos por su amor, quise que lo amara aunque infeliz por su amor fuera yo más veo que en el corazón de mi hermosa princesa de ojos verdes el fantasma de mi recuerdo de alguna manera quedo grabado por siempre.

Me siento en su lecho, atreviéndome a acariciar su cabello castaño, deseando inútilmente consolarla, estrecharla entre mis brazos cuando ella estando despierta sé que no puede verme ni puede sentirme; mas entonces se va quedando dormida lentamente y me meto en su triste sueño donde ella llora su desconsuelo, buscándome cada noche en lo profundo de su mente, en su mente dormida donde nunca me olvida, en ese mundo mío tan prohibido para ella, donde solo cuando duerme puede vagar y donde me he negado a que ella por su bien me pueda encontrar.

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Camino entre aquel hermoso bosque, donde antes las flores brillaran resplandeciendo hermosos colores que mi amado dijo se debía al amor y la pasión que desbordábamos él y yo, más ahora que sola y sin mi amado estoy, las flores en ese bosque que antes brillaran ahora grises son.

Siento las lágrimas de mis ojos caer, mi alma y mi corazón doliendo por su desamor, sabiendo que ahora comprometida estoy con un hombre que no amo y sin saber del hombre que ahora y que añora mi corazón, mi querido Andrew, mi príncipe de cabellos dorados y ojos claros.

Siento que mi alma lo añora, que quiero gritar y entonces en la inmensidad del bosque camino a aquella cascada donde antes con el estuve y grito su nombre esperando que el aparezca:

-¡Andrew!

Grito una y otra vez, inútilmente llamándolo sin cesar y al ver que mi amado no aparece en un peñasco frente a la cascada de aguas claras en esa noche sin estrellas me dejo caer al piso y me echó a llorar.

Mas entonces siento unos brazos fuertes rodearme por detrás y aspiro su fragancia masculina, siento sus labios besando mis mejillas y susurrando en mi oído con aquella su voz gruesa que me hace estremecerme:

-Mi dulce princesa, mi querida Lita, no llores más, aquí estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar.

Giro mi rostro y con sus ojos azules me encuentro de frente, pega su frente a la mía, me estrecha entre sus brazos y me pierdo en su dulce mirar, mientras con mis manos acaricio su rostro perfecto después su dorado cabello.

-Sólo no vuelvas a dejarme mi amor.

Nos miramos por un momento, sé que él sabe cómo sufro yo, no hay necesidad de palabras, sé que siempre él de mi todo sabe y entonces nuestros labios ansiosos por probar del beso del otro, se encuentran posesivamente, acariciándose sin cesar, dulce y apasionadamente, queriendo el tiempo y los días perdidos recuperar.

Lo siento recostarme en el pasto, acomodándose sobre mí y mientras sus manos fuertes bajan por mis hombros el vestido, vuelvo a sonreír y percibo la luz de las flores con sus hermosos colores brillar, porque de nuevo estamos él y yo juntos, en medio de nuestra felicidad, desbordando este amor y esta pasión que nos hace desearnos aún más.

Su boca me besa demandante, enredándose con mi lengua sin cesar, más en algún momento la falta de aire nos hace el beso acortar y siento su boca, su lengua ardiente la piel de mi cuello besar, acariciar y morder con sus dientes hasta lograrme sensibilizar, perdiéndome en deliciosas sensaciones que me hacen sentir paralizar.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

La piel de princesa, suave y deliciosa es, me pierdo en su deliciosa fragancia, embriagándome de esa fragancia a rosas que de su precioso cuerpo emana, escuchando sus suaves gemidos del placer que sé yo en ella provoco, sé que quizá no es correcto, mas contenerme no puedo más y la beso con ansiedad, mordiendo su clavícula, el nacimiento de sus senos que al fin puedo mirar, ansioso por probarlos sin cesar, haciendo que ella no placer no haga más que gritar y de pronto mis manos llevo alrededor de su cintura y voy desatando el cordón aquel de su vestido despojándola de aquel corset que estorba entre su cuerpo y el mío, mas al descubrir sus senos redondeados, sus pezones duros y rozados, la siento temblar entre mis brazos y entonces levanto mi rostro encontrándome con su mirar y con esas mejillas sonrosadas que sólo me hacen enternecerme al darme cuenta de cual inocente es aun ella.

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Siento de pronto temor, al verme por fin sin corset ante él, miedo de no ser, quien a el feliz lo pueda hacer, mas es grande el deseo que siento por él y mi cuerpo me pide a él entregarme con amor y ser su mujer y entonces siento mis mejillas arder, sus ojos azules se clavan en mí y roza con su mano una de mis mejillas logrando tranquilizarme al fin.

-No tengas miedo querida mía, te quiero amar, tuyo en cuerpo y alma quiero ser.

Sonrío ante él, dándole así a entender, que sólo suya quiero ser y poco a poco entre suaves besos y caricias los dos nos desnudamos, y la ropa que antes estorbaba la verdad no sé a dónde va a caer, pues entonces nuestros cuerpos sin barreras entrelazados están, sus labios que me besan sin cesar, sus manos que me descubren acariciando mi cuerpo que sólo a él he querido mostrar, haciéndome sentir una imperiosa necesidad de ser su mujer y mientras tanto gimiendo de placer, voy tocando su piel perdiendo así la timidez.

Sus labios siento que abandonan mi boca, besando mi cuerpo sin cesar, deteniéndose en mis pechos que con ansiedad comienza a saborear, mientras sus manos tocan ansiosas mi intimidad resguardada hasta ahora haciéndome gemir de placer ante la anticipación de lo que mi cuerpo sabe que va a suceder.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

La cumbre rosada de sus pechos, saboreo con deleite, acariciando con mis manos la entrada a su intimidad sintiéndola bajo mi cuerpo sudar y de placer por mi causa retorcerse mientras a respuesta de su deseo sus uñas en mi espalda se encajan y se frota contra mi sexo por ella palpitante, invitándome a por siempre solo de ella, mi dulce princesa saciarme.

Sus manos suaves que a detalle descubren mi cuerpo como yo el suyo, con sus toqueteos inocentes me hacen desearla más y de un momento la escuchó con su dulce voz implorar por un poco más.

-Por favor Andrew… no te detengas, quiero ser tuya.

Sonrío ante su deseo y sé que tan mía ella ya es y mientras sus manos me tocan, mi virilidad froto contra su sexo virginal que ansioso estoy por tomar y entonces sin mar a mi princesa volteo a mirar, perdiéndome en sus ojos esmeraldas ansioso por recordad su mirar en ese preciso momento en que como mía la he de marcar. La veo sonreír entonces, la rodeo entre mis brazos y sin más me atrevo a hundirme en su resguardada y estrecha intimidad, empujando una y otra vez hasta que siento algo dentro de ella romper, ser el primero en ese lugar estar y me guardo por siempre en la eternidad ese momento en su mirar mezcla de placer y dolor de su doncellez, mas no quiero a mi princesa dolor causar y acaricio su cuerpo mientras su boca pasionalmente vuelvo a besar, sintiendo como al fin ella responde con deseo, amor y ansiedad.

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Al fin su cuerpo unido al mío esta y siento que somos uno por siempre hasta el fin de la eternidad, dolor al principio me causo su intrusión, mas fue opacado por el delicioso placer que solo en mí él puede provocar, lo siento moviéndose en mi interior, llenándome con su grosor, marcándome al fin como su mujer y siento que de placer entre sus brazos he de desfallecer, perdiéndome en el sabor de su boca, estremeciéndome al perderme en el aroma de su piel que acaricio sin cesar queriéndole dar placer.

Lágrimas de éxtasis salen de mis ojos y no las puedo contener, pues nunca en mi vida tan feliz ha vida logrado ser, nuestro beso se rompe por la falta de aire y yo no quiero que él dentro de mi alguna vez se deje de mover, mas entonces lo veo detenerse, acariciarme sin cesar y abro mis ojos encontrándome con sus pupilas tan azules como el mar.

-¿Te he lastimado mi amor?

-No te detengas nunca.- Susurró en su oído, aferrándome a su espalda.- Ámame sin cesar.

Lo veo sonreír y me vuelve a llenar de besos y acariciar, mientras una vez más lo siento moverse llenándome de éxtasis y placer.

Nuestras manos ansiosas siguen descubriendo hasta el último detalle de nuestros cuerpos que en el recuerdo por siempre quedaran y no puedo evitar gemir cuando siento un delicioso escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo llenándome de placer y sé que él lo disfruta tanto como yo, pues sus gruñidos en mi mente por siempre he de llevar.

**P.O.V. Andrew**

Siento el placer mi cuerpo recorrer, al fin he logrado saciarme de gozo y placer al saber que el amor de mi princesa mío siempre va a ser, mi virilidad palpitante siento a punto de explotar y ansioso dentro de ella me muevo sin cesar dentro del cuerpo de mi princesa que como mío ya al fin logre marcar.

**P.O.V. Lita**

Mi amado me eleva a la cúspide de la pasión, lo amo con todo mi ser y el placer por todos mis sentidos siento recorrer y al fin siento de puro placer estallar, como si miles de oleadas de calor inundaran mi ser, mi vista nublada esta, escalofríos que me recorren sin cesar, mientras escuchó como el grita, sabiendo que su ansiedad él también logro saciar.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Al fin estallo de placer, dejándome caer en el cuerpo de quien ahora es mi amada mujer, estrechándola entre mis brazos, mientras en ese bosque que triste lucia días atrás las flores aun con luz propia vuelven a brillar por el amor y placer que solo cuando ella y yo estamos juntos podemos desbordar, pues sólo mi princesa felicidad plena me puede dar.

El tiempo pasa, no se cuánto en realidad, pero entonces levanto mi rostro con sus ojos esmeraldas que logro encontrar y esa sonrisa preciosa que me llena de felicidad.

-Te amo Andrew.- Me susurra.

-Y yo a ti querida mía, mi dulce princesa.

Nuestros labios se encuentran besándose ansiosos y sin parar y sé que feliz conmigo ella solo será y aunque sé que difícil será con ella aunque sea en sus sueños por siempre prometo estar.

-Estaré siempre contigo.

-Gracias mi Andrew, a tú lado y aquí sólo quiero por siempre estar.

Un trueno se escucha en el cielo, anunciando la tormenta que llegara y al voltear a verla la veo sonreír pues sé que la lluvia a ella siempre le ha de agradar.

-Te encanta la lluvia… ¿Verdad princesa?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Me pregunta.

-Por qué se cada detalle de ti.- Le confieso.- Porque fue un día en que cortando flores en tu jardín, la lluvia llego te vi mojarte feliz y de ti entonces me enamore.

Las gotas de lluvia nuestros cuerpos sudorosos aun de tanta pasión comienzan a mojar y entonces siento sus manos mi rostro acariciar.

-Siempre he querido que me besen bajo la lluvia.- Le escuchó susurrar y entonces los labios de mi princesa de preciosos ojos verdes en un beso ansioso vuelvo a atrapar, amándola esa noche con cuerpo y alma una vez más.

**Hola, pues aquí esta una invención más que de mi mente acaba de salir, tenía planeado que fuera un pequeño one shot, pero al ver que ya llevaba 16 hojas y todavía no llegaba al final que le quiero dar decidí ahí el primer capítulo cortar pero en el siguiente os aseguro que el final ya será, pero eso sí, no prometo pronto actualizar, pues Peccavi, Pasión Obscura e Inocente Ilusión son ahora mi prioridad.**

**Saludos a ustedes mis amigas y lectoras que mis locuras siempre suelen leer: Deshy, Patito, Jovidess, Ana, Cinthya, en fin, espero les guste.**

**Por cierto Jovidess, gracias por sugerirme este titulo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	2. Chapter 2 Siempre Juntos

**Destinos encontrados.**

**Cap. 2. Siempre Juntos.**

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Despierto al fin mirando los rayos del sol que apenas comienza a salir y se filtran por mi ventana; más me asusto al ver que desnuda en medio de mi lecho me encuentro en las sabanas enredada.

Miro hacia abajo y veo mi camisón de seda tirado en el piso y me pongo de pie sintiendo una extraña sensación en mis entrepiernas al caminar, pero al fin me paro frente al espejo enmarcado en marfil donde veo mi reflejo, mis labios enrojecidos, mis cabellos castaños enmarañados y la piel blanquecina de mi cuello y mis senos llena de manchas rojizas.

Por un momento asustada estoy, llevo mis manos a mis senos y me doy cuenta de que parece como si me hubieran mordido y me sobresalto, mas poco a poco voy perdiendo los miedos y sonrío ante mi reflejo como si la noche anterior algo importante que debería hacerme feliz se hubiera consumado.

De pronto mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos, cuando la voz de mi doncella escucho tras mi puerta llamándome, anunciándose para ayudarme a vestirme como cada mañana.

-Señorita Kino… ¿Ya ha despertado?

-Si Amy, ven en 10 minutos, seguiré durmiendo una vez más.- Le miento para seguir disfrutando a solas un poco de soledad, entonces lentamente abro uno de los cajones de mi espejo y veo esa extraña flor de colores que como la primera vez que la encontré en mi lecho refulge con hermosos colores, ahora más bella que antes.

¿A qué se deberán estos cambios?... No puedo entenderlo, pero celosamente guardo aquella flor de las cuales nunca he visto, alguna pero escondiéndola como si el secreto de su belleza me perteneciera y guardara el secreto de los más profundos sentimientos que puede albergar mi corazón y rápidamente camino hacia mi guardarropa, queriendo seleccionar algún vestido pues sé que hoy tendremos visita, pero cansada me encuentro hoy.

¿Por qué?... No lo sé, mis ojos pesan como si no hubiera podido conciliar el sueño cuando he dormido bastante, mas eso no me preocupa, pues ante todo extrañamente feliz me siento a pesar de que sé que comprometida estoy con un hombre que no amo y no he de amar.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

De día es en este dimensión cuyo hogar de mi princesa es, nublado esta como si pronto fuera a llover y mi hermosa princesa que sé que ama la lluvia tan hermosa como es corretea por entre el jardín admirando la belleza de las flores que a su lado insignificantes son.

La veo recostarse en el pasto y sonreír, dejar escapar una risa que salida de ella parece musca para mis oídos y al verla así no puedo evitar ansiar que la noche llegue para hacerla mía como cada noche una vez más.

Sé que mi mundo este no es, que yo tengo mi propio hogar donde entre las de mi raza debería escoger una mujer para desposar, mas al corazón no se le manda y estaba escrito desde siempre que se enamorara de este hermoso ser angelical de precioso mirar.

Sé que imposible es, que ella estando despierta verme pueda, que imposible es que mi tacto pueda sentir y en su mente recordar que a mí se ha entregado por amor una y otra vez, haciéndola que la lleve al elixir del delicioso placer y ansioso por tenerla cerca a su lado me recuesto aunque sé que ella despierta no me puede ver y como siempre me conformo con tocar un mechón de sus cabellos que tan poco es pero para mí todo lo puede ser y extrañada la veo voltear hacia donde estoy, con esa mirada que tiene sólo cuando me ve.

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Feliz me he sentido desde hace tiempo, aunque a veces cosas extrañas parece que a mi alrededor sucedieran, mas llego a pensar que esa extrañeza es la que me hace feliz y al sentir como si alguien removiera mi cabello, aunque mi lógica me dice que es el viento, no puedo evitar sonreír, sentir mis mejillas teñirse de rojo carmín.

¿Qué será esta sensación de extraña felicidad?... ¿A qué se deberá que aunque no quiero casarme con Sapphire triste no estoy?

Es como si dentro de mi supiera, que algo sucederá que con Sapphire nadie me obligara a casar y entonces siento que una extraña fragancia varonil mi olfato alcanza a percibir, una fragancia conocida que hace que mi corazón rápidamente palpite contra mi pecho sin saber a qué se deberá.

¿Cómo yo he de ser feliz al haber percibido ese olor?... Es como si por los siglos hubiera estado, como si de otra vida lo recordara, de otro tiempo, pero imposible es, pues en mi religión cristiana tal concepto no puede existir y contacto con hombre alguno yo no he tenido pues propio de una mujer decente no es, más me pongo de pie y de pronto siento como si a mi mente viniera el recuerdo de un apuesto hombre de rubio cabello y ojos tan azules como el cielo.

¿A qué se deberá?

Es como si esa imagen que aparece en mi mente, de ese hombre de facciones viriles y hermosa sonrisa existiera por ahí esperando por mí, más a pocos hombres jóvenes conozco y sé que es imposible pues a ninguno su recuerdo pertenece.

-¡Señorita Kino, le habla su madre!.- Escuchó la voz de Amy y de mala gana camino alejándome del jardín donde tan feliz y plena me sentía, recordando que hoy es esa cena con Sapphire y sus padres para la que tengo que estar lista.

Casarme no deseo y la idea me aterra, mas cada que estoy triste a mi mente viene una extraña sensación de esperanza, de que su mujer no he de ser, de que algo que lo impida debe suceder.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Muchos meses han pasado desde que mi princesa y yo nuestro amor hemos consumado, noches en que cuando ella cae en ese letargo llamado sueño tengo la dicha de encontrarla a mi lado, pudiendo sentir su dulce mirada, el olor de su cabello, sus suaves caricias, sus dulces besos y perderme en su cuerpo que es mi paraíso y alcanzar la cúspide del mas delicioso de los placeres puedo.

Sé que prohibida para mi ella es, sé que conforme los días pasan el día de su matrimonio con ese hombre que pertenece a su mundo se acerca.

¡Cuánto me angustia no poder hacer nada!

Celoso y temeroso me pongo de pensar que otro con sus manos quisiera su cuerpo tocar, sé que ella aun despierta al no recordarme jamás lo permitiría, pues aunque despierta su mente no retenga mi recuerdo ella en cuerpo y alma ya es mía.

Me angustia pensar que celoso su marido al saber que otro se ha llevado su doncellez quiera mancilla su cuerpo o lastimarla.

¿Por qué será el destino tan cruel en condenarnos a estar separados el uno del otro?

Veo su vestido blanco sobre la cama, la luz que se filtra por la ventana y entonces la veo llegar a su lecho, recostarse en la cama, donde poco a poco el sueño la va venciendo y al fin ella me reconoce como cada noche en sus sueños.

-Andrew.

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Veo como cada noche a mi amado Andrew que en medio de ese hermoso bosque donde siempre brilla la luz de la luna y las flores refulgen con sus hermosos colores el me espera, caminando hacia mí al verme hasta que una vez más nos encontramos en un abrazo ansiado, en un beso pasional en que se unen nuestros labios y después poco a poco vamos descubriendo nuestros cuerpos, quemándonos de placer el uno al otro, juntos, jadeando y gimiendo al unirnos el uno al otro hasta sentir explotar de placer y terminar recostados en ese jardín donde las hermosas flores brillan con la fuerza intensa de nuestro profundo amor.

-¿Me amas?- Le preguntó con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho desnudo.

-Te he amado desde vidas pasadas y te amare siempre princesa mía.

Sonrío al escucharlo hablarme de esa manera tan dulce que me hace estremecerme, el corazón golpear violentamente contra mi pecho y meto una de mis manos entre sus cabellos dorados.

-¿Crees que existan otras vidas?... Eso se contrapone contra las creencias que me han inculcado mis padres.

-Lo se querida mía.- Responde él.- No voy a contradecirlas, pero tú y yo hemos estado juntos eternamente, desde siglos pasados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tengo maneras de saberlo, te había visto en sueños, mucho antes de encontrarte en esa dimensión en la que vives.

-Yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes de la primera vez.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero desde la primera vez que tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos supe que te pertenecida, que tu mujer por siempre quería ser.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo y entonces no puedo evitar que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos al recordar que poco falta para mi matrimonio con Sapphire, ese del que parece que no puedo escapar y del que Andrew tampoco me puede salvar.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

De pronto, mientras acaricio el cabello castaño de mi dulce princesa, siento sus lágrimas que queman mi pecho, aunque quisiera ocultarme las tristezas de su alma no le sería posible, pues de alguna manera ella me pertenece, su vida siempre ha estado unida a la mia y lo está aún en esta vida cuando dos dimensiones nos separan y sé que sus lágrimas son por miedo a ese matrimonio forzado que quieren obligarla a contraer más me siento impotente, pues sé qué manera no hay de que en su dimensión pueda estar y no hay manera de que en su mundo pueda yo quedarme como cualquier hombre más para llenar sus días de felicidad.

-Princesa mía, no llores.- Susurró mientras con el dorso de mi mano limpio sus lágrimas.- Me encantaría que hubiera alguna manera de que juntos pudiéramos estar, mas yo me conformaría si tú me dices que Sapphire como a una dama de tratar y llenara tus días de felicidad.

-Jamás me hará feliz un hombre que no seas tú. Hazme el amor Andrew, te necesito.

Atrapo sus labios en un beso y me acomodo sobre su cuerpo, acariciando sus curvas perfectas, la suavidad de su piel tersa, perdiéndome en su aroma, en sus sentidos, llenándome de ella, probando como un ansioso el sabor de su piel que tanto ansío y me enerva hasta que una vez me uno a ella, envistiéndola con fuerza, escuchándola gemir de placer, retorciéndose en mis brazos, gozando junto con ella hasta que al final explotamos de placer uniéndonos eternamente en un sólo ser esa noche nuestra, una y otra vez.

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Me encuentro en la mesa, en silencio como una señorita debe de estar sin hablar más de lo necesario, "calladita y sumisa" como diría madre aunque odio estos momentos en familia en que más que un integrante, más que una persona, más que una mujer mi padre habla sobre lo beneficioso que va a ser para sus viñedos mi matrimonio con el señor Sapphire Black.

¿Acaso me ve más como un objeto de compra-venta que como su hija?

Faltan dos semanas para esa fatídica boda y durante los días no dejo de llorar, no puedo comer, esperando siempre a que llegue la noche para sumirme en un sueño profundo como si presintiera que cada noche al dormir me esperara la más dulce felicidad.

-Lita, ahora que termines de almorzar saldremos al pueblo.- Escuchó la voz de mi madre que me saca de mi ensoñamiento.- Tenemos que comprar algunas cosas para complementar tu ajuar de novia.

Las doncellas a nuestro servicio llegan a la mesa, recogiendo los platos vacíos de mis padres y mi hermana menor Molly, mas mi plato está intacto pues un profundo nudo en mí estomago siento que me impide tomar bocado, pareciéndome nauseabundo el olor de cada platillo.

-¿Sucede algo Lita?- Pregunta mi padre.- ¿Por qué no has probado bocado?

Me quedo en silencio, no deseo contestarle, sabe él perfectamente el motivo de mi estado de inapetencia.

-Estoy hablando contigo Lita.- Lo escuchó hablándome autoritario.

-Usted lo sabe perfectamente padre.- Le digo y me pongo de pie.- No deseo casarme con ese hombre que no amo y que nunca amare.

-¡Siéntate que no he ordenado que puedas levantarte de la mesa!.- Lo escuchó autoritario como siempre.- Eres una ingrata, deberías agradecer que te concerté un buen matrimonio y aseguro tu futuro con un hombre de gran fortuna y renombre.

-No padre.- Le respondo.- Usted no aseguró mi futuro, usted aseguró su bienestar económico usándome como si yo fuera un objeto de compra-venta que se le puede entregar al mejor postor, así que si lo vemos de ese punto de vista mi triste destino es más asqueroso e infame que el de una meretriz con esas a las que usted muchas veces les paga para obtener una buena noche.

Mi padre se levanta molesto y se dirige hacia mí, mi madre temerosa de que me lastime se levanta y trata de detenerlo del brazo pero él la avienta lanzándola al piso, y yo, a pesar de estar asustada ante su imponente presencia le sigo sosteniendo la mirada, mas entonces antes de que él llegue a mi siento como todo a mi alrededor se mueve, la vista nublada, el cuerpo pesado y un escalofrió recorrerme, siento como voy cayendo, perdiendo el equilibrio de mi cuerpo, mis oídos sólo registran ya los gritos de angustia de mi madre y mi hermana, y siento al final como mi padre me toma en brazos evitando la caída.

Es en ese momento, en que no estoy dormida ni despierta, entre esa delgada línea que divide el estar despierto del letargo en que al dormir me sumerjo y a la vez que mis ojos ven borrosamente a mi padre subiendo las escaleras conmigo en brazos y escuchó los gritos de mi madre y hermana; entonces, al mismo tiempo en mi mente se dibuja el rostro de mi amado, de ese hombre al que pertenezco, del que soy su mujer: mi amado Andrew.

Andrew.

¿Te estoy recordando al estar también despierta?... ¡Eso no es posible!

-Mi amor… ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Te sientes bien princesa mía?.- Escuchó su voz a lo lejos, angustiado, queriendo acercarse a mí, más él no estar completamente sumida en ese letargo llamado sueño es como una barrera que a él le permite acercarse a mí.

Quiero responderle, decirle que no tema, que todo estará bien, pero así como me encuentro, hasta me cuesta trabajo lograr que alguna silaba pueda salir de mi garganta.

-Andrew.- Susurró suavemente y al instante escuchó la voz de mi padre.

-¿Quién demonios es Andrew?- Lo escuchó cuando me deposita en la cama.- ¡Lita contesta!

Mas entonces siento como el sueño me vence y me sumerjo en la nada y después entro a ese mundo, a esa dimensión donde al dormir ahora sé que puedo encontrarme con mi amado Andrew.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Angustiado me encuentro desde tiempo atrás cuando he visto que mi amada Lita sufre sin que yo pueda consolarla al estar despierta, queriendo inútilmente tocarla ,entre mis brazos estrecharla y de la tiranía y los designios de su padre defenderla, mas atrapado en esta dimensión en que me tocó vivir me encuentro sin poder hacer nada por ella.

Se ha desvanecido y tengo miedo pues sé que ese desmayo no se debe solamente a su tristeza, sé que el hacerle el amor cada noche ha traído consecuencias, pues en su vientre antes virginal mi semilla he dejado, producto de nuestro amor, maldición para su familia, pues en ese mundo donde ella vive sería una vergüenza un hijo en su condición de mujer soltera y doncella.

Ella al fin se desmaya, se sumerge en el sueño, la veo corriendo en el bosque de mi dimensión, donde a mi puede unirse al caer en ese profundo sueño y corro a su lado, estrechándola entre mis brazos, sintiendo el latir de su corazón asustado.

-Princesa mía.- Susurro suavemente y la beso tiernamente en los labios.- Perdóname.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón mi amado Andrew?.- Me pregunta ella sonriéndome al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas brotan de sus orbes más preciosos que las esmeraldas.- Ahora te recuerdo, al caer desmayada, en ese línea delgada que divide el estar despierto del sueño he podido en mi mente recrear tu recuerdo, nuestros encuentros, ahora te podre recordar despierta y se porque me niego a amar a Sapphire Black por apuesto que sea, ahora se y comprendo el significado de esa flor que cambia de colores y tan celosamente guardo conmigo, y se porque cada noche busco la paz en mi alcoba deseando dormirme y no despertar de ese sueño.

-¡Era justo lo que no quería que sucediera!.- Le digo asustado, arrepentido estoy de haberme atrevido aquella primera vez como un egoísta a provocar que nos encontráramos en su sueño y su cuerpo virginal haber tomado, no hay manera de que su familia no se entere y del castigo cruel sé que no podre salvarla, más la veo sonreír entonces con tranquilidad y tocarse el vientre.

-Poco mi madre me ha hablado sobre la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer, inocente me ha querido mantener pero contigo he aprendido lo que ella ha callado.- Dice ella.- Sé que en mi vientre, aquí crece un hijo, un hijo tuyo y mío. Llévame contigo, no quiero estar nunca más con ellos, no me importa jamás verlos.

Acaricio su rostro, nada puedo hacer para tenerla a mi lado y en ese momento comienzo a notar su rostro asustado, señal de que en su dimensión esta ella despertando.

-¡Lita!.- Trató de retenerla, mas imposible me es a pesar de entre mis brazos estrecharla con fuerza.

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Al fin de nuevo he despertado, veo a mi alrededor al médico, a mi madre que me mira asustada, a mi padre que me mira con severidad, mas yo sólo puedo estar pensando en él, en mi amado Andrew, a quien despierta ahora no puedo ver, pero ya en mi mente sé que puedo retener, y sé que en mi vientre creciendo esta un hijo que de quien Andrew el padre es.

Mas tengo miedo, aquí está el médico y sé que ocultárselo no puedo.

-¡Eres una maldita puta!.- Me grita mi padre y antes de que yo pueda defenderme me tira de los cabellos, haciéndome caer de la cama al piso, abofeteándome una y otra vez mientras asustada y suplicando piedad me arrincono en un lugar de la casa.

-¡Padre, alto, por favor basta!

-¡Callate maldita asquerosa!... ¿Cómo te atreviste a ensuciar el apellido Kino?... ¡Prefiero verte muerta antes que manches el honor de la familia!

-¡Joseph, basta, déjala!.- Escuchó que mi madre suplica, mas yo asustada soporto los golpes, cubriendo mi vientre con mis manos, hasta que al fin el medico que me mira lastimero se interpone entre mi padre y yo.

-Señor Kino, basta por favor.- Se interpone.- No es la manera.

-¡Le sacare al bastardo así sea a la fuerza, no puedo soportar tanta vergüenza!

Después de que el medico se va, a pesar de mis suplicas, a pesar de mi llanto, mi tirano padre me encierra en un cuarto obscuro, donde pretende dejarme morir a mí y a mi pequeño hijo hasta el último de los días, golpeada, lastimada, humillada, hambrienta, donde a golpes a tratado de sacarme la identidad del padre de mi hijo.

Aquí dentro es oscuro, no sé si es de día o de noche, tengo miedo, mucho miedo y entonces escuchó la voz dulce de mi hermana.

-Lita… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Molly.- Susurro entre lágrimas cuando veo que se abre una pequeña rejilla por debajo de la puerta por donde veo la flama de una vela que Molly trae consigo.- Te he traído un poco de pan, es de noche y ahora papá duerme, no me gusta saber que estas aquí, encerrada, lastimada, pero no puedo hacer nada para salvarte hermana.

-Lo se Molly.

-Pero no todo es tan malo, papá ha solucionado que te embarcaras mañana mismo con mamá a Italia, precisamente a Sicilia, ahí estarás hasta que des a luz y entonces podrás volver y nadie se habrá enterado de nada.

Sé que mi hermana con esa noticia trata de alegrar mi día, de darme un poco de luz y esperanza, pero al escuchar la resolución no puedo evitar llorar, pues sé que de mi hijo me quieren apartar, al que a golpes ha querido matar.

-Lita… ¿Por qué no te atreves a decir quién es el padre?... ¿Acaso tuviste un amante?... ¿Sera que alguno de los empleados abuso de ti?

-Nadie abuso de mí, amo al padre de mi hijo.- Le digo entre lágrimas.- Y él me ama a mí.

-Lita, sabes que si él te amara hubiera dado la cara por ti.

-Es imposible, él vive en otra dimensión, el no pertenece a nuestro mundo, hemos estado juntos desde otra vida, desde otro tiempo, y sólo nos podemos encontrar en sueños.

Noto a Molly asustada, bien me dijo Andrew que si decía esto nadie me creería, que escépticos todos me tildarían de loca.

-Lita, por favor no inventes esas cosas.

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

He visto como a mi princesa han maltratado, inútilmente he tratado de traspasar esta barrera que nos divide al ver como el desgraciado e infame de su padre su cuerpo una y otra vez ha golpeado, condenándola como si pecado fuera que por amor a un hombre su cuerpo virginal hubiera entregado.

Me siento culpable de en sus sueños haber entrado, de arruinarle la vida a ella y a ese ser inocente que en su vientre se está gestando, me duele su miedo, sumergida en ese calabozo donde la han encerrado, asustada y hambrienta, esperando que al fin el sueño la venza, hasta que al fin sus ojos veo cerrarse, debilitada, adolorida, lastimada y entonces ante ella puedo hacer acto de presencia, logrando que a su vista ese oscuro calabozo sea cambiado por el bosque donde cada noche nos encontramos.

-Andrew.- La escucho susurrar.

-Lita.- Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, empujándola suavemente en el pasto.- Mira nada mas como te ha lastimado tu padre, es un desgraciado.- Susurro al ver uno de sus ojos amoratados, la comisura de sus labios lastimada, su mejilla enrojecida por los golpes y donde ha sido lastimada por ese tirano lentamente la voy besando.

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Poco a poco, acostada en medio de este hermoso jardín junto a mi amado, mientras el besa donde antes he sido lastimada, siento como las heridas van cerrando, como el dolor de los golpes va cambiando por placer, como mi corazón agitado poco a poco recupera la calma, devolviéndome al fin la energía y juntos nos ponemos de pie caminando hacia la cascada, donde en esas aguas cristalinas veo mi reflejo, mi rostro sin golpes, sin rasguños y asombrada me toco.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?... ¿Por qué ya no duele?... ¿Por qué no hay golpes?

-Te he curado princesa mía.- Me dice él y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

-No sabía que con besarme pudieras curar mis heridas.

-No había necesitado decírtelo.- Me susurra al oído mientras lo siento aspirar el olor de mi cabello.- Te amo Lita.

-Te amo Andrew.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados el uno al otro y tomada de su mano llegamos a un hermoso palacio, adornado por pisos de mármol, con paredes que tienen brocados de oro, paredes con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, viendo ante mis ojos mucha más riquezas de las que juntos mi padre y Sapphire Black pudieran tener y poco a poco van saliendo mujeres vestidas con hermosos vestidos y hombres vestidos correctamente con pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca abotonada que saludan a Andrew con amabilidad.

-Señor Andrew, bienvenido sea usted.

-Me da gusto que estén aquí todos reunidos.- Habla Andrew a todas estas personas que parecen estar a su servicio mientras me toma de la mano.- Quiero que conozcan a Lita Hansford, mi mujer y la señora de este hogar de aquí en adelante a la que deberán de respetar y espero aprendan a querer.

Sonrió a las amables personas que se acercan mostrándome estar encantados de que sea la mujer de Andrew, a la que deberán de servir, más me sorprende, jamás hubiera imaginado que Andrew fuera rico.

-No sabía que fueras rico.- Comento yo mientras el galantemente me abre la silla al lado derecho de la cabecera donde me siento para después él sentarse en la cabecera.

-Rico.- Susurra él.- En esta dimensión no existe el concepto de riqueza y pobreza como en tu dimensión querida.- Aquí los bienes se reparten equitativamente entre todos los habitantes para que todos tengamos lo justo y necesario para vivir. A diferencia de la dimensión en donde vives donde unos pocos tienen exceso de riquezas y siguen ambicionando más mientras otros no tienen casi nada, aquí el reparto es justo y equitativo.

Me sorprende la respuesta de mi amado, mas este mundo debe de ser maravilloso, un lugar donde no hay castas, no hay clases sociales y todos se respetan los unos a los otros.

Las doncellas al servicio en el palacio poco a poco van llevando a la mesa los suculentos platillos, frutos y bebidas de las que yo y Andrew comenzamos a degustar, olvidándonos de todo problema, pensando en ese momento sólo en él y yo y en nuestro hijo que en mi vientre poco a poco crece hasta que llegue el momento de su nacimiento; mas entonces después de mucho tiempo yo toco ese tema del que tanto temo.

-Tengo miedo de que me quiten a mi bebe, de que me separen de tu lado.

-Amada mia.- Toma él mi mano y la besa.- De cierto es que en tu dimensión no puedo estar ni tú en la mía, mas en tus sueños puedo estar y aunque tu familia de mis brazos trate de arrancarte, aunque dentro de tu dimensión de alejen del lugar donde vives yo siempre iré a tu lado.

-¿Y qué será de nuestro hijo?... Tengo miedo de que quieran arrancarlo de mi lado.

-Eso no sucederá, jamás de ti podrán apartarlo, pues si te das cuenta el hijo mío que en tu vientre se está gestando tan tuyo como mío es y al ser mío tendrá la capacidad de en esta mi dimensión estar y en tus sueños entrar, así que mi querida, si te consuela al menos a él de tus padres lo podre proteger y te prometo investigare la manera de romper esa línea que al estar tu despierta nos separa para juntos tu y yo poder estar.

Al escuchar esas sus palabras sonrió y él me besa tiernamente en los labios, ya no hay nada que temer, pues sé que en mis sueños mi familia jamás podrá penetrar, por más que me encierren, por más que me golpeen él estará siempre ahí para mí, trayéndome a este hermoso lugar donde soy feliz, donde vivo en plenitud y veré el estar despierta durante el día como la pesadilla del día que ha de terminar cuando mis ojos se cierren para venir aquí.

-0-0-0-

**P.O.V. Andrew.**

Cuatro meses han pasado ya, desde que me entere, mi amada un hijo mío esperando esta, mas su vientre aun es plano, falta tiempo para poder tener a mi pequeño hijo entre mis brazos, mas durante nuestros encuentros por limito a traerla aquí, donde la hago feliz y cuando no está conmigo, ansiosamente he buscado una manera en que la pueda tener por siempre a mi lado, apartarla de su padre que es un tirano y en otro lugar de esa dimensión la tiene oculta, para ocultar su embarazo que es causa de vergüenzas tontas.

Y soy feliz, porque al fin, al fin he encontrado una manera de a mi lado traerla, y entre mis brazos por siempre retenerla.

-0-0-0-

**P.O.V. Lita.**

Me encuentro en una pequeña casa en Sicilia, en una acogedora casa donde mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana conmigo día y noche están, después de argumentando que en Pluckley (mi tierra natal) alguna tontería para la boda aplazar y con la sociedad poder bien quedar.

Día, tras día, al estar despierta estoy llena de felicidad, pues así me llevaran a América, ellos no saben que de mi amado me podrán apartar, que a mi pequeño hijo al que en este momento me encuentro tejiéndole una manta azul sentada en una mecedora, de mis brazos no podrán arrancar y me mofo de ellos, pues en su cara una y otra vez se los repito, que Andrew por mi vendrá.

-Definitivamente Lita está loca.- Escucho que dice mi padre en voz baja.- Trate de investigar quien fue el hijo de puta que la embarazó más nada ella dice, inventando que la embarazó un ser sobrenatural, creo Catherine que sería mejor encerrarla en un manicomio aquí en Sicilia e inventar que una muerte en el viaje a tenido para así el apellido no manchar.

Escucho que mi madre se sobresalta, llora implorando por mi piedad, mas mi padre la convence, diciéndole que mi deshonra y mi locura podrían el buen nombre de los Kino manchar y hacer que mi dulce hermana Molly no pueda un marido de abolengo encontrar.

Los días pasan, y me burlo de ellos, diciéndoles que en mis sueños, siempre con mi amado me he de encontrar y entonces al fin un día, me guían a ese lugar horrible llamado manicomio donde me pretenden abandonar, mas al llegar sonrío, veo atender a mis padres a él, a mi amado Andrew, quien vestido con elegante pantalón negro, camisa blanca y gabardina negra a juego los recibe y habla con ellos, sobre los beneficios y los buenos cuidados que yo recibiere en ese psiquiátrico.

-En cuanto a la criatura no se preocupen.- Responde mi amado.- Pueden venir por el niño y llevárselo con ustedes o si gustan podemos entregárselo a una nodriza.

Mis padres al final, convencidos están, sabiendo que dejándome ahí, su vergüenza podrán ocultar y entonces al final, en presencia de ellos, Andrew me conduce a un cuarto elegante, de blancas paredes, con una cama y una mecedora donde me deja encerrada, sin imaginarse mis padres que aquí encerrada estoy siendo liberada, libre para amar, por siempre a él, a mi amado Andrew.

Las horas pasan, debería estar aterrada, la noche ha llegado y a través del ventanal solo puedo ver la luz de la luna filtrarse hasta que escucho que se abre la puerta y entonces veo a Andrew de pie que galantemente me sonríe.

-Al fin has venido amado mío.- Le sonrió

-Te he esperado por tanto tiempo mi querida.- Los escucho responderme y se me acerca besándome dulce y pasionalmente.- Encontré la manera de llevarte lejos, a mi dimensión donde podrás conmigo estar dormida y despierta, donde lejos de tus torturadores estarás, donde podre amarte, protegerte y ver juntos a nuestro hijo crecer.

-¿Entonces estaremos juntos por siempre?

-En esta y en otras vidas amada mía, siempre yo te sabré reconocer, aunque otro rostro tuviera, aunque el color de tus ojos cambiara, siempre mi corazón te sabrá reconocer.

**Epilogo.**

Dentro del tren subterráneo, después de un año de haber llegado a Londres desde Japón gracias a un intercambio escolar por un año, al regresar a en el tren a la casa donde se hospedaban en dicho país para tomar sus maletas e ir al aeropuerto tras haber disfrutado de su ultimo día de estancia en el país Londinense, la joven de cabello castaño peinada con una alta coleta y vestida con unos shorts ceñidos a su cuerpo y blusa negra de mangas caídas iba charlándole a su amiga, una pelinegra de ojos color amatista sobre la historia que tiempo atrás traía rondando en su mente.

-¿Y entonces cual sería el final de la historia Makoto?... ¿Lita estaba loca y Andrew nunca existio?... ¿El doctor fue un ventajoso que aprovecho de su estado de locura para llevársela a la cama?... ¿O en verdad no estaba loca y Andrew pudo encontrar la manera de entrar a su dimensión para llevarla a su lado?

-No lo sé.- Dijo Makoto.- Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación.- Sonrió Lita.- Pero en el epilogo los padres de Lita van al siguiente día al psiquiátrico para visitar a su hija antes de regresar a Pluckley y entonces los médicos del hospital les dicen no haber recibido a ninguna chica llamada Lita en ese hospital, no haberlos visto y no conocer a ningún médico llamado Andrew.

-Me agrada el final.- Respondió Rei.- Nunca me imaginé que escribieras.

-No suelo comentarlo mucho con gente que no le gusta leer.- Sonrió Makoto.- Pero sé que a ti te gusta hacerlo, por eso te lo dije.- Makoto abre su bolsa de mano y de él saca un libro empastado el cual trae una fotografía que había tomado al ir a Pluckley en su estancia en Londres y arriba el título "Destinos encontrados".- De hecho imprimí mi escrito, lo empaste y le puse una portada, para tenerlo como si fuera un libro.

-Interesante… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió escribir eso?

-No lo sé.- Respondió Makoto.- Es una historia que siempre traía rondando en mi mente desde que era niña, pero al final me anime a escribirlo.

Las chicas escucharon que se anunciaba la siguiente parada que es donde tenían que bajar así que rápidamente se pusieron de pie, pues saben que tienen que regresar a casa, más la multitud de personas que al mismo quieren entrar y salir antes de que el tren subterráneos se valla no las deja salir, hasta que finalmente Rei sale y Makoto siente que choca con alguien encontrándose con un apuesto joven rubio de ojos claros el cual le sonríe y tiene la intención de entrar dentro.

-Disculpe señorita.

-No hay problema.- Respondió Makoto y al final sale, pero sin poder evitarse sentirse prendada de aquellas pupilas azules, de esos ojos azules que si bien en Europa son un color de ojos común, ella les encontró algo especial.

Notó como él joven también la miraba desde dentro, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no traía consigo su libro, quiso entrar por él, pero entonces la puerta del tren subterráneo se cerró y se quedó mirando las pupilas azules de aquel hombre que no le quitaba la mirada hasta que poco a poco lo fue perdiendo de vista.

Dentro del tren subterráneo, él joven de cabellos rubios se sentó al fin en un lugar libre cuando sus ojos perdieron de vista a aquella hermosa joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, sin duda le había parecido hermosa como pocas, una belleza exótica que combinaba la delicadeza de los rasgos asiáticos con ciertos rasgos europeos que la hacían lucir hermosa, pero decidió no pensar más en ella, total, era una chica más y entonces a su lado miró un libro de pasta blanca con el título "Destinos encontrados" y en la pasta una foto de Pluckley.

Fin.

**N/A: Al fin puede terminar esta corta historia para ponerle final, en verdad, mil disculpas a quienes hice esperar para postear esta publicación, pues aunque tenía la idea en mente mis dedos no querían funcionar para terminar esta trama.**

**Sin más que decir muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo en el capítulo anterior: Wolfgang, Hotaru No Hikaru, Cinthya y por supuesto a Jovidess.**

**Mi querida Deshy, te mando saludos, sé que algún día leerás esto y a ti también gemelita.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
